Cinderella
by FlooKim88
Summary: Cinta berarti perjuangan. Tapi melepaskan juga merupakan perjuangan itu sendiri bukan? Ino hanya memilih, dan pilihannya jatuh pada perpisahan. / Kau bukan hanya seorang pria sekarang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi juga seorang Suami dan Ayah. [ For #SasuInoRE16 / Merah : Love]


**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **Cinderella**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Angst, Romance, etc.**

 **For : #SasuInoRE16 / Merah : Love.**

 **Warning : Non EYD, Typo(s), OOC, More Flashback, Crack—pairing, and Absurd.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! So? Don't Bash~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Langit malam Konoha telah berselimut awan duka, tangisnya jatuh membasahi seluruh kota, menitik di tiap-tiap genting bangunan yang ada. Entah apakah itu gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berisikan karyawan dan pelanggan yang terlihat sibuk, atau toko berisikan makanan dan minuman yang terlihat masih hangat dan menyegarkan, ataukah rumah-rumah berisi kehidupan masing-masing warga Konoha. Suasana dingin yang menyengat pori-pori kulit itu membuat orang-orang enggan memijakan kakinya keluar, hanya mereka yang berkepentingan mendesak yang mau menginjakan kakinya di atas jalanan licin atau berkendara menuju tempat tujuan. Sedangkan sebagian lainnya bergelung manis di balik selimut tebalnya.

Sementara di sebuah flat mewah besar yang sepi, di mana cerita ini akan di mulai terdapat seorang gadis berusia 24 tahun yang tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa beludru berwarna biru dongker, seorang diri di temani sebuah gelas berisikan _red wine._

Suara gerak jarum jam dinding menambah dingin suasana ruangan temaram itu, angkanya menunjuk angka satu lewat dan membuat sang wanita mendesah lirih.

 _Seharusnya tak ia tunggu,_ pikirnya—tapi sesuatu tetap memaksa matanya terbuka lebar, tanpa sedikitpun rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

Dengan lincah jemarinya bergerak, menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga air di dalam gelas bertangkai itu ikut tergerak membuat pusaran air dan sesekali menghantam bibir gelas lalu terpecik ke wajahnya.

Yamanaka Ino, mahasiswi semester empat yang mengahadapi masa terakhir kuliahnya. Tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya yang berada di Amegakure.

Ia meletakan gelas itu di atas meja kaca berbalutkan kristal dengan keras—sedikit membantingnya lalu kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya kasar ke sandaran sofa. Aquamarinenya menatap kosong layar televisi di hadapannya, menampilkan film kartun kesukaannya yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata sekalipun potongan _scene_ di hadapannya berisikan humor yang sama sekali tidak menarik bibirnya untuk tertawa.

Sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya, disusul kecupan hangat di atas puncak kepalanya dan gumaman ' _maaf_ ' yang samar-samar ia dengarkan. Pria berbalutkan setelan jas mahal berusia 32 tahun itu mengernyitkan keningnya terheran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya saat merasa Ino tak mengubris keberadaannya.

"Tak apa," Ino berkata dengan nada datar, tak tertarik dan berminat. Ia kembali meraih gelasnya dan menyesap isinya dengan pelan. Uchiha Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya, berjalan memutar dan menempatkan diri tepat di samping Ino.

"Kau tak mau menyambutku?"

" _Oh_ , kau datang?" Ino bertanya dengan nada terkejut yang jelas sekali berpura-pura, terdengar seperti menyindir Sasuke secara halus.

"Aku minta maaf karna terlambat Ino," ujarnya bersungguh-sungguh. Mata _onyx_ legam itu menatap sang _aquamarine_ dengan lekat-lekat, penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Dan—Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke lima," Sasuke berkata sembari tersenyum tipis, ia menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah hati dengan pita biru yang mengelilingi kotak persegi itu pada Ino.

"Ya ampun apa ini?" Ino tersenyum kecil, tapi kilatan matanya terlihat menantang dan juga _—sedikit,_ _tapi ada_ , Sasuke merasakannya—terluka. "Aku tidak butuh hal-hal seperti ini, Sasuke." Perkataan bernadakan dingin Ino mengusik Sasuke, pria itu lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lihatlah filmnya sangat menyentuh," ujarnya dengan nada tenang. "Cinderella mendapatkan sepatu kaca dari sang peri dan berubah menjadi seorang Putri sejati." jeda selama lama detik setelahnya sebelum Ino kembali berkata, "Awalnya ku pikir situasi ini sama sepertiku, tapi sepertinya tidak." Sasuke mengurungkan diri untuk berkomentar.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke meletakan kotak itu di atas meja, lalu jemarinya beralih mengambil tangan kiri Ino yang terbebas, meremasnya cemas. "Aku sangat minta maaf karna terlambat, tadi Sakura mengeluh kalau perutnya sakit jadi—"

TRAK!

Ino kembali membanting gelasnya ke atas meja, ia menghela napasnya lelah lalu menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari Sasuke hingga pria itu tak sadar menampilkan ekspresi terperangahnya yang kentara.

"Kau membuat moodku semakin buruk," ujarnya sembari memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Sasuke terdiam, tak mengerti sebab wanitanya itu berubah sikap padanya. Dua minggu yang lalu Ino masih terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang gadis itu bahkan tak mau memandangnya.

"Ah benar juga ya? Sudah lima tahun berlalu . . ." gumam Ino dengan nada kecil meski Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Pria itu mengira-ngira apa yang menganggu hati kekasihnya.

"Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, lima tahun yang lalu kita bertemu, menjalin sebuah hubungan romantis, dan aku pun mempercayakan semuanya padamu.

Meskipun seharusnya aku mendengar perkataan ayahku kalau keluarga _konglomerat_ dan terpandang sepertimu itu pasti tidak bisa menerima kelurga miskin sepertiku. Tapi bukannya mendengarkan perkataannya, aku malah lari meninggalkannya. Menjauh dari kehidupan sederhanaku dan mulai tinggal disini. Di titik ini aku merasa akulah Cinderellanya, tapi kurasa bukan—"

"Ino . . ."

"Tidakkah kalau melihat situasinya yang sekarang, kaulah yang seperti Cinderella, Sasuke? Cinderella berdansa dengan sang Pangeran meski ia mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Apakah keluarganya dirumah akan tahu kalau ia tengah berdansa?Apakah sihir sang peri akan mengubahnya dengan cepat malam ini? Apakah ia akan bertemu keluarganya di pesta? Apakah ia akan pulang terlambat kalau berlama-lama dengan pangerannya?"

"Ku rasa kau sudah mabuk Ino." Suara Sasuke terdengar melantun dalam nada rendah. "Ayo kita hentikan saja sekarang."

"Berarti mmmhh sudah empat tahun sejak ibumu menamparku dulu 'kan?" Tanyanya diiringi satu seringaian kecil di bibir. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, terlihat tidak senang dengan topik yang dibicarakan Ino.

"Kenapa kau membahasnya?"

"Berarti juga, itu sudah empat tahun—" Ino meraba lehernya dan ia menemukan sebuah kalung mutiara dengan bandulnya yang berbentuk pita seukuran dua jari orang dewasa disana. "Sejak kau melamarku 'kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sembari menatap Ino, menyimak perkataan sang gadis.

"Kau melamarku tapi kenapa menikahi Sakura?"

"Hentikanlah. Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu," kesabaran Sasuke makin berada diujung batas, ia menghirup oksigen untuk menjernihkan kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Ino mengendikan bahunya tak acuh, Sasuke menghela napas karna wanita itu menyetujui usulnya, namun ternyata bibir tipis itu terbuka dan kembali bersuara, "aku memang akan menghentikan semuanya."

Sasuke meneguk savilanya yang terasa pahit dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget, tak percaya.

"APA?" ia meninggikan suaranya, terkejut tentu saja, kekasihnya yang selama lima tahun ini ia cintai mengatakan hal tabu yang menjurus pada— _perpisahan_.

"Ya, mari kita hentikan sekarang juga." Ino menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, dengan mata yang memandang tajam tanpa perasaan dan terasa menikam pada hati Sasuke yang terlihat . . . _Hancur secara perlahan._

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sasuke meraih kedua bahu mungil Ino, menguncangnya sedikit kasar dan bertanya dengan sinar mata yang dipenuhi kekecewaan. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Ino? Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan? Kita, bukankah kita—" guncangan Sasuke terhenti, ia tak bisa menahan desakan _volume_ air yang berlomba-lomba mengumpul di kelopak matanya, siap meledak kapanpun juga.

"KATAKAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN!" Sasuke berteriak marah, mencengkram erat pundak sang gadis berambut pirang hingga Ino tanpa sadar meringis sakit dan iapun menepis cengkraman Sasuke lalu beringsut mundur—menjauh dan menjaga jarak.

"Lihat aku! Katakan padaku kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ha?!"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang!" Ino menjerit marah. Kedua iris itu kembali bertemu dalam satu titik. Bersibobrok dengan pantulan berkaca-kaca yang sama, hanya perlu sedikit waktu dan ledakan emosi maka pertahanan salah satu dari keduanya akan hancur.

"Aku ingin seseorang yang ada untukku! Aku ingin hidup yang normal, Sasuke! Aku ingin dicintai dan mencintai tanpa beban! Aku ingin seseorang . . . Yang memberikan dirinya secara utuh untukku," tapi Inolah yang lebih dulu terisak, menangis keras dengan airmata yang menjatuhi sisi pipi kanan dan kirinya dengan bahu bergetar dan napas tak teratur. Wanita itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu membelakangi Sasuke yang tertegun kebingungan.

Ino menutup wajahnya di balik telapak tangan, menghindari keberadaan Sasuke yang terasa mengorek luka di hatinya makin dalam. "Bukan seorang selingkuhan . . . Atau wanita simpanan."

Sasuke ikut berdiri dengan mulut yang terbuka, nyaris mengatakan kalimat yang berkumpul di ujung lidahnya namun menutupnya lagi. Ia merasakan sesuatu memutar hatinya hingga rasanya darahnya akan terperas keluar.

"Kau adalah hidupku Ino, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?!"

Ino tak segera menjawab, ia mencoba mengatur emosinya yang bercampur aduk dan memantapkan hatinya.

 _Semuanya sudah berakhir . . ._

Ia kembali berbalik, menatap Sasuke dengan mata memerah dan sisa-sisa airmata di sana-sini.

"Bagimu aku ini apa? Hidupmu?" Ino bertanya dengan nada sakartis, lalu tertawa keras seperti orang yang tengah kesetanan.

"Kau lucu sekali—Uchiha Sasuke." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku ini bukan hidupmu. Tidak ada satu makhlukpun di dunia ini yang tidak memperjuangkan hidupnya. Sementara kau—Kau. Tidak. Pernah. Memperjuangkanku." Ucapan Ino telak memukul hatinya, membuat tulang belakangnya terasa dicabut paksa dengan kulit yang mengelupas kasar. Perih, sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Dan _ya_ , itu mengerikan.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak menyangkal ucapannya membuat Ino tertawa sinis sembari menguatkan hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sekarang kau bukan lagi hanya seorang pria saja. Kau adalah seorang suami, dan sebentar lagi akan jadi seorang ayah. Hidupmu adalah Uchiha Sakura dan anakmu! Bukan seorang Yamanaka Ino!"

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya! Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

"Omong kosong!" Ino kembali meninggikan suaranya. "Kau tak mungkin punya anak kalau kau tak mencintainya Sasuke!"

"Ino—"

"Sudah cukup, mari kita hentikan sekarang." Ino menjatuhkan dirinya kembali di atas sofa, membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas dengan mudah dan membuat ruangan itu dilanda gundah dan kebisuaan yang mencekik.

"Aku akan menceraikannya," tegas Sasuke setelah hening berapa saat, Ino terlihat tak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Ia menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Lalu apa? Aku akan ditampar ibumu lagi? Aku akan dipermalukan dan dikatai sebagai sampah masyarakat? Atau aku akan dikejar wartawan dan diberitakan sebagai pelacur penggoda suami orang?! Ata—"

"Cukup Ino! Cukup!" Sasuke berlutut di depan Ino, kedua tangannya meremas kedua tangan Ino yang diletakan gadis itu di atas kedua lutut.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau tak terluka, aku akan lakukan apapun agar—"

"Kenapa tidak dari awal?" Ino menyela perkataan Sasuke, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat kacau.

"Kalau saja dari awal kau melakukannya untukku, kalau saja kau mau memperjuangkanku. Kalau saja kau berani menentang kedua orangtuamu, kalau saja kau melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah pernikahanmu maka aku—aku tak akan sehancur ini. . ."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. "Maksud—"

"Aku hamil, Sasuke." Perkataan Ino menyambarnya seperti petir, membuat tubuhnya meremang dikuasai kemarahan yang bergulat dengan rasa sakit dan kebahagiaan.

"A—a, apa?"

"Sudah dua bulan," lanjut Ino lagi, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Lalu, itu—"

"Ini bukan anakmu."

Sasuke makin terbelalak kaget, tak percaya.

"Lalu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ia anakku. Anak seorang Yamanaka Ino. Bukan anakmu. Bukan anak seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ini hanya anakku."

Rasanya ia bisa tuli mendadak atau menjadi idiot dalam sekejap. Ucapan yang dilontarkan Ino tanpa rasa bersalah itu tak mampu di terima otak jeniusnya dengan baik.

Hingga akhirnya satu pikiran bodoh melintas di kepalanya, _ah_ , ia berharap lampu diruangan ini segera menyala dan orang-orang berdatangan sembari membawa kamera dan mengatakan bahwa ia tengah berada dalam salah satu acara jebakan yang konyol. Tapi sampai detik ke sepuluh Sasuke menunggu, itu tak terjadi karna yang ada hanyalah ruangan dingin temaram yang terasa menusuknya, memenjarakan tiap organnya dan mencabiknya tanpa perasaan.

Sasuke merasakan hatinya merosot ke kaki.

Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak sadar kalau Ino tengah mengengam bandul kalungnya.

Prak!

Ino menarik kalungnya dengan keras, butiran mutiara berjatuhan di depan mata Sasuke, menyebar dan menimbulkan bunyi dentingan yang berisik di berbagai arah.

Ada yang jatuh diatas sofa, terpantul di meja kaca, berguling dilantai, ataupun menyelip ke celah-celah benda yang ada di sana.

Ino menyerahkan bandul itu ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Ku kembalikan," ia berkata dengan nada pelan, nyaris berbisik dan akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah benda yang terselip di jemari manis gadis itu. Sebuah cincin polos dari emas putih. Cincin yang ia beri empat tahun lalu. Cincin yang Ino simpan dengan rapat dalam lemarinya.

Sasuke menatap tangan Ino dengan pandangan kosong, lalu beralih menatap sang _aquamarine_ dan akhirnya ia mengambil alih bandul pita itu hanya untuk melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku tak menyangka kau—"

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapamu Sasuke?" Ino kembali menyela ucapan Sasuke, ia menarik satu senyuman pahit.

"Hubungan kita ini akan menjadi apa? Akan seperti apa dimasa mendatang?"

Sasuke masih terdiam, menolak rasa sakit yang menghantam hatinya bertubi-tubi, rasa sakit yang membuat sendi-sendi tubuhnya lemas, bahkan ia menolak mengakui bahwa lututnya sudah mati rasa karna berlutut dihadapan Ino.

Satu-satunya yang ia ingin akui adalah fakta bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya. Mimpi terburuknya.

Ino tak mungkin—

"Ada seorang pemuda yang melamarku, ia tampan dan berpenghasilan. Mungkin tidak sekaya dirimu, tapi setidaknya ia bebas dan tidak terikat orang lain. Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya 'kan?"

Tapi mimpi adalah mimpi. Dari sekian banyak mimpi buruknya, Sasuke tahu inilah yang paling terburuk hingga ia tak pernah mau membayangkannya meski hanya setengah detik. Sasuke menundukan kepala, memikirkan soal ini dan itu yang menggerayangi kepalanya. Rasanya percuma, percuma waktu lima tahun yang ia bagi dengan Ino kalau beginilah akhirnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar mengambang. Tak terlalu jelas meski Ino bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan baik. Ino terlihat mempertimbangkan permintaan Sasuke sebelum berujar pelan, "Silahkan."

Sasuke berdiri, menarik lengan Ino untuk ikut berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba segera menabrakan bibir keduanya kasar. Terburu-buru, basah, dan _liar_.

Tangan Sasuke merambat menyentuh semua komponen yang membentuk tubuh sang gadis, dari rambut, tengkuk, pundak, punggung, pinggul, hingga turun meremas pipi bokong Ino hingga ia menggerang tertahan. Sasuke menuntun kedua tangan Ino, melingkari lehernya dan dituruti tanpa syarat oleh Ino.

Hisap, jilat, sesap, lumat.

Sasuke terus melakukannya berulang kali, berkali-kali tanpa merasa bosan. Lidahnya mengetuk bibir Ino, meminta izin dan Ino membukakan pintu bibirnya tanpa berlama-lama. Lidah Sasuke mengeksplorasi mulut Ino, mengabsen deretan gigi, mengelus langit-langit, dan kemudian menekan-nekan lidah Ino agar mau ikut menari bersamanya. Tangan kiri Sasuke melingkari pinggul Ino posesif, sementara tangan kanannya sudah dengan kurang ajarnya menerobos masuk.

" _Noo pleaasee_ ehhhngg—" Ino berujar di sela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke mengelus perut rata sang gadis dan menggodanya dengan sentuhan sensual, terus merambat naik hingga ia berhasil menangkup payudara kiri Ino yang masih berbalutkan bra di dalam sana, meremas-remasnya dengan tempo lumayan kasar dan tersenyum di sela ciuman itu saat Ino mengerang lagi.

Lutut Ino terasa gemetaran menapak lantai hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terasa melayang dan jatuh—atau tepatnya dibaringkan secara paksa ke atas sofa.

"Sasu—hhhngg~" Ino mendesah saat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, tangan kanannya masih meremas payudara Ino dengan gerakan _intensif_ , lalu bibirnya mulai menyerang leher Ino hingga sang gadis menggelinjang nikmat dalam kungkungannya.

Bibir Sasuke menelusuri garis leher Ino, membasahinya dengan lidah dan mencari-cari titik berkedut di leher sang gadis, dan ketika menemukannya, maka Sasuke segera menariknya dengan giginya, mengigit dan menyedotnya dengan tak sabar.

"Henti—aanggh aah ahh," Ino tak bisa mencegah suaranya mendesah saat Sasuke menggesekan _ereksi_ nya pada tubuh Ino di bawah sana berkali-kali hingga gadis itu tau bahwa pria itu sebentar lagi akan _menegang_ seutuhnya.

Jemari Ino menekan kepala Sasuke tanpa sadar karna semua rangsangan yang diberikan olehnya hingga Sasuke makin kuat mengigiti kulit leher Ino, meninggalkan banyak jejak disana. Sang gadis meringis antara sakit dan nikmat.

Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tuli untuk sekedar mendengarkan.

Sasuke melepaskan kancing kemeja putih Ino dengan tergesa hingga bagian depan tubuh sang gadis terbuka didepan mata kelamnya, kini hanya ada bra berwarna hitam yang menjadi penghalang matanya yang tengah melakukan _observasi_ pada tubuh sang gadis.

"Kau itu milikku, Ino." Sasuke membawa wajahnya kembali berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Bertatapan dengan penuh emosi yang meledak-ledak penuh haru dan cinta. Terasa intim dan dalam.

Tapi berbalutkan kesalahan. _Dosa_.

Hening sesaat di antara mereka ketika suara ponsel Sasuke malah menghancurkan semuanya.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menyingkir sedikit dari Ino. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, lalu mendapati panggilan masuk dari istrinya, Sakura.

Pria itu terdiam, ragu antara menjawab atau mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Tapi Ino bergerak lebih cepat, ia merampas ponsel Sasuke dan mereject panggilan tersebut lalu melemparkan ponsel Sasuke ke atas meja tanpa berlama-lama hingga pria itu dibuat terkejut karnanya.

"Pulanglah." Pinta—tidak, usir Ino dengan nada memerintah. Ino segera menumpangkan sisi kanan dan kiri kemejanya, lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Jangan kembali ataupun berpikir untuk datang lagi ke mari."

"Apa kau tak merasakannya?!" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar. "AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU DAN KAUPUN BEGITU!"

"ITU BUKAN ALASAN!" Ino balas membentak Sasuke, napasnya terengah marah. "Sadarlah—paling tidak dewasalah sedikit! Cinta itu berarti perjuangan. Tapi melepaskan juga termasuk dalam perjuangan itu sendiri. Jangan seperti ini lagi, mari kita—mencari kebahagiaan kita masing-masing."

"Ino—" Sasuke hendak meraih pipinya, namun Ino menghindar.

"Aku akan memberikan surat undangan pernikahanku minggu depan, sekarang pulanglah." Tegasnya lagi, membuat tangan Sasuke yang menggantung diudara harus tertarik kembali dengan lemah.

"Kau—"

"Pergilah, Cinderella . . . —Keluargamu menunggumu."

Sasuke mengehela napas, dengan mata berkabut memeluk Ino, mencium kening, pelipis, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dan terakhir bibir sang gadis secara bergantian. Ia menyatukan kening mereka dan memejamkan matanya hingga setetes airmata meluncur turun dari sana.

"Kau tau—aku selalu mencintaimu 'kan?" bisik Sasuke, pria itu menekan kepala bagian belakang Ino agar gadis itu tak menjauh darinya.

"Kapanpun, di manapun, mau bagaimanapun, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Ino tak memberi komentar, hanya terdiam dengan mata yang tertutup dan airmata yang ikut menetes pelan-pelan.

"Beri aku kesempatan," bisik Sasuke lemah, ia membuka kelopak matanya hingga sang _onyx_ terlihat dalam redup kekecewaan. "Beri aku waktu . . ." pintanya sungguh-sungguh. Ino ikut membuka kelopak matanya, keduanya bertatapan dalam jarak yang intim.

"Aku akan datang membawakan sepatu kaca untukmu, dan aku akan menjadikanmu—satu-satunya Cinderellaku."

"Itu tidak—"

"Aku akan! Tunggulah aku Ino."

"Aku sanggup menunggumu, Sasuke." Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan sakit hati. "Tapi anakku tidak."

Dan Sasuke merasakan keberaniannya menguap diudara. Hilang tercabik di dalam kekalutan _aquamarine_ yang terluka.

"Anak ini hanya akan membawa aib untukmu, untuk nama keluargamu."

Sasuke tak bisa lagi menapakkan kesadarannya dibumi, rasanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mencoba membuka suara membujuk Ino.

"Namanya Naruto. Ia bersedia menerimaku apa adanya." Setelah berujar seperti itu Ino mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh. Mungkin bukan hanya tubuhnya, hatinya juga, pikirannya, dan dirinya—untuk selamanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi—" Ino mengembangkan seulas senyum kecil. "Kita harus berpisah."

 _Redup_ , itu sinar mata Ino yang bisa Sasuke tangkap. Lemah dan terluka, tercabik menjadi puing-puing keputusasaan yang tidak adil.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu semudah itu. Naruto atau siapapun itu—

Aku akan mencabut jantungnya dan menusuk otaknya lalu mematahkan setiap tulang yang ada pada dirinya jika berani mengambilmu!"

"SASUKE!"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Teriak Sasuke marah, emosi menyulut dari kedua matanya. "Kau tidak mengerti Ino, _tidak_ , kau tidak mengerti betapa butuhnya aku akan dirimu disisiku!"

"Kau—kau keterlaluan. . . ."

"Kau bilang Cinderella itu aku 'kan? Bagus. Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu melepas sepatu kacaku untuk menjadi gadis desa dan hidup bahagia denganmu."

"Kau gila!"

"KAU PIKIR KENAPA AKU BISA GILA HAH?!"

"PIKIRKAN ANAKMU! KAU SUDAH KEHILANGAN AKALMU HA?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam, tak bersuara selama beberapa saat dan kemudian mengangguk patuh. "Kau benar."

—Yang mana membuat isi perut Ino terasa ditarik keluar dengan paksa melalui tenggorokannya.

Sasuke menyambar ponselnya, ia berkutat dengan ponsel tersebut saat Ino memalingkan wajahnya—tak mau melihat Sasuke, atau bahkan tak sudi sedikitpun melirik pada sosok tampan itu.

"Hallo Shikamaru?"

 _" . . . ."_

"Urus surat gugatan ceraiku sekarang." Sasuke berkata dengan nada santai dan membuat Ino mendongak, terperanjat kaget dengan aquamarine membola tak percaya.

"Apa?" jeritnya tak percaya, Sasuke menatapnya dalam.

 _" . . . ."_

"Alasannya? Hmm, karna Cinderella sudah terlalu lelah memakai Sepatu kaca. Ia ingin mengunakan sepatu kulit biasa dan tinggal dengan nyaman disisi anak dan Pangeran yang sangat ia cintai." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada hal lain.

 _". . . ."_

"Apa? Mabuk? _Ha-ha-ha-ha_." Sasuke tertawa keras mendengar ucapan orang di seberang sana. "Aku sadar. Sangat sadar untuk memotong lehermu menggunakan jariku sekarang juga atau menarik isi kepalamu keluar. Besok aku sudah ingin surat itu ditanda tangani oleh Nyonya Haruno dan sudah diproses ke pengadilan."

 _Tut_.

Sambungan terputus, Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya dan sukses menabrak dinding di depan sana lalu jatuh di atas lantai dengan keras.

"Kau, ka kau—" Ino kehilangan kata-katanya. Rasanya lidahnya beku, suaranya habis remuk di keheningan ini. "Apa-apaan . . . Kenapa . . . Kau—" kata-kata Ino keluar tak beraturan.

"Kau bilang pikirkan anakku 'kan? Di dalam sana ini anakku 'kan?" Sasuke mengelus perut rata Ino, tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang menghangat penuh kasih.

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku? Kali ini bukan hanya melamarmu, aku sendiri yang akan mengendongmu menuju altar. Itu sebabnya—aku akan menjadikanmu Cinderella yang sesungguhnya."

Ino terhenyak dalam, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ketakutan, frustasi, kekecewaan, rasa sakit hati, kemarahan, kekalutan, entah yang mana yang paling mendominasinya sekarang.

Tapi Cinta—ia tak munafik kalau Ino merasa bahagia, meskipun ia tau ia sangat hina.

"Sasuke—" ia menangis lagi. Ino merasa airmatanya akan kering kalau ia menangis terus seperti ini. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Seandainya lebih cepat . . ." Itu adalah perkataan yang melintasi benaknya dengan secercah harapan kecil dan . . . _Semu_.

"Ah, tapi, disini aku yang Cinderellanya bukan? Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadikanmu Pangeran paling tangguh yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan meninggalkan keluargaku dan melepaskan sepatu kacaku disana. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai kau merasa sesak karna seluruh rasa yang mengisi hatimu."

Sasuke membawa Ino ke dalam rengkuhannya, dalam dominasinya, dalam dosanya, dalam cintanya. Cinta mereka.

Dan seakan lupa dengan segala kekhawatirannya, Ino memeluk Sasuke sama eratnya. Kalau-kalau ini adalah hari terakhirnya, Ino berharap ini semua akan lebih lama lagi.

Mereka dihalangi karna umur dan tingkat sosial yang terpaut jauh. Harta, martabat, dan kehormatan yang berbeda.

Tapi mereka saling mencintai.

Apakah itu salah? Apakah itu dosa?

Ya, itu salah dan dosa.

Tapi Ino tak mampu menghentikannya sekarang. Namun perang batin dan pikirannya kembali bergelung saat mengingat sosok berambut merah muda di seberang sana.

Sakura tak salah disini, orang tua Sasuke yang mengatur pernikahan itu dua tahun yang lalu, dua tahun bagai neraka untuknya. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura bukan pihak yang bisa disalahkan meskipun Ino sangat ingin melakukan _sesuatu_ padanya yang secara tak langsung merenggut Sasukenya.

 _Tidak_ —Ino menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan—" Ino jatuh pada pilihan benar atau salah, ia tak tahu arah mana yang benar.

Mungkin inilah perasaan Pangeran ketika dentang peringatan waktu memanggil Cinderella memilih untuk tetap tinggal atau meninggalkan.

"Ino . . . aku mencintaimu.

 _Tapi kini sang Cinderella sudah memutuskan,_

.

.

.

Bisakah aku tetap bersamamu?"

 _Ia tetap bersamanya._

 _Sekarang, nanti, dan selamanya . . . Itulah yang di sebut sebagai Cinta bukan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Dan apa ini? Hoooo~_

 _Konsep Rainbow, tapi ffnya malah sedih-sedih hahahahaha~_

 _Ya sudahlah dinikmatin aja ya~_

 _Dan ini sedikit Xtra Cerita. . ._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Aku mencintaimu . . ."

Bahkan kata-kata itu saja terasa sudah kehilangan maknanya sekarang, entah karna apa—ia merasa hampa. Hatinya ibarat selongsong ruang yang tak berisi.

Memikirkan Sakura yang akan dicampakan semudah Sasuke membersihkan debu di jas mahalnya.

Ino jadi takut pada Sasuke. Ia takut suatu saat nanti Sasuke juga akan mencapakannya semudah itu. Jadi dengan sisa kewarasannya Ino mencoba melepaskan diri, memberontak marah dan bingung. Ia frustasi akan dirinya yang tak kunjung mengambil sikap.

"Aku—"

"Ino, tung—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Pulanglah Sasuke! Pergilah!"

"INO DENGAR DULU!" Bentakan tajam Sasuke membuatnya bungkam, dengan mata yang bergerak liar ke sana ke mari. Mencoba menghindar.

"Kau gila," gumam Ino lemah.

"Kau bisa bilang aku gila kalau aku lebih memilih merawat dan memasukan sendok emas ke mulut anak orang lain sementara aku menelantarkan anakku sendiri, Ino. Ini tindakan yang tepat."

"Apa maksudmu? Bayi Sakura itu anakmu Sasuke! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Dia bukan anakku," Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin dan membuat Ino tercengang kaget, bisa-bisanya pria ini tak mengakui anak dari wanita yang dinikahinya selama lebih dua tahun itu? Keterlaluan sekali. "Dia keponakanku."

Tahu apa makna keterkejutan dari kedua aquamarine itu, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dia anak Itachi."

"Kena— A, APA?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura sedikitpun dari yang sewajarnya."

'Sewajarnya itu' berarti hanya berpegang tangan, berangkulan, dan ciuman pipi atau kening saja 'kan?

"A, astaga," Ino menutup bibirnya mendengar kalimat itu.

"Keberadaanku selama ini hanyalah sekedar _formalitas_ belaka agar Ayah tak curiga. Aku terkejut ketika mendengar ia hamil, dan belakangan ini aku baru tahu kalau mereka menjalin hubungan, sudah lebih setahun kata mereka."

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku?"

"Aku baru akan memberitahu kalau saja kau tak bersikap seperti tadi."

"Tapi—"

"Kami bercerai dan akan menikah dengan pasangan masing-masing. Cinderella bahagia bersama Pangerannya, sementara keluarga Cinderella dilamar oleh kakak Cinderella bernama Itaerella dan semua berakhir bahagia. _TA—MAT._ "

Ino tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa menciumi Sasuke lalu memukulnya atau mencekik lalu mendesah liar diatasnya.

Entah yang mana yang harus ia lakukan.

Tapi ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pertamakali.

"Terimakasih—"

"Hhmm. . ."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku lebih mencintaimu Pangeran."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Cinderella~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Samarinda 5 Agustus 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
